Nuestras ultimas horas
by LadyCake's
Summary: **ONE-SHOT** Redactacion por parte mía del capitulo del blog 'SOQUETE@S' ALEXY


_**::::::::::::::::Nuestras ultimas horas:::::::::::::::**_

 _"Aquel mensaje que Mark, había recibido, marcaría el rumbo que aquellos erizos comenzaban a tomar"_

 _El ambiente se había tornado de poco en poco a algo muy apasionado, el erizo de púas algo alborotadas, piel blanca como la mismísima luna y rasgos fuertes, se aferraba a la eriza de púas largas y lacias castañas, piel de la misma y dos orbes hermosos tan dorados como el mismo oro. Este no podía desprenderse de ella, la deseaba, demasiado más que a otra cosa que jamás haya tenido, la calidez de sus brazos, la suavidad de sus labios, todo en ella era perfecto para el...Por otro lado la eriza de púas castañas no lograba entender aquel sentimiento que se desarrollaba en su interior, el sentir como aquel erizo la tomaba y protegía bajo cualquier circunstancia la hacía sentir de una manera bastante especial. Aquel beso no duro más que unos minutos, hubiera sido más extenso de no ser por la falta de aire, Alex maldijo a sus adentros al sentir la ligera separación._

 _ **-Alex...-La eriza algo temblorosa y con un sonroje intenso cubriéndole las mejillas, lo miraba fijamente al igual que el a ella con su intimidante y posesiva mirada propia del.-No creo que...esto sea correcto...-Bajo un poco la mirada al compás de sus orejas, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del erizo que sobrepasaba su altura. Este la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.**_

 _ **-No me interesa en lo más mínimo.-Dijo este con seriedad a lo cual la eriza lo miro con incertidumbre.-Ya he perdido mucho...y a ti no te dejare escapar.- Sentencio el erizo, dejándola atónita por tal sinceridad.**_

 _ **-No lo entiendes...-Miro con aun más tristeza la eriza.-Es...complicado...**_

 _ **-Ely...Yo...**_

 _Pero antes de finalizar aquella frase, el brazalete tan lujoso que este llevaba en su muñeca izquierda comenzó a tintinear con una ligera vibración, el erizo posiciono su mano de este mismo brazo por sobre su oreja y este automáticamente se activó._

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?-**_ _Pregunto con seriedad y cierta molestia al ser interrumpido en un momento tan único e íntimo como este._

 _ **-Señor Alexander.-**_ _Resonó del pequeño aparato la voz de una mujer, madura según su tonalidad._ _ **-Mis disculpas si le e interrumpido, pero un par de empresarios han venido a buscarle, dicen que tienen una propuesta de negocios.**_

 _ **-No estoy interesado, diles que se larguen y no molesten.-**_ _Replico el erizo, Ely solo miraba la situación algo confundida._

 _ **-Son insistentes, afirman no irse hasta hablar con usted personalmente.-**_ _Continuo la voz femenina._

 _ **-Agh...-**_ _Se quejó irritado el erizo de púas azabaches, pero no tuvo opción alguna._ _ **-Bien, voy para allá.**_

 _ **-Confirmado, cambio y fuera.-Finalizo la llamada, Ely se cruzó de brazos mirándole aun confundida, Alexander solo suspiro profundamente y la miro.**_

 _ **-Unos asuntos de negocios...¿Podrías acompañarme?.-**_ _Ely quedo unos segundos en silencio, ella tenía que confesarle lo que podía ocurrir en caso de quedarse, miro sus ojos, suplicantes y no pudo negarse._

 _ **-Claro...-**_ _Esbozo un sonrisa a la cual correspondió el erizo_ _ **.-¿A dónde iremos?**_

 _ **-Ya lo veras.-**_ _Este se separó ligeramente de ella y tomo de su mano_ _ **-Andando.**_

 _Y así, el erizo comenzó a guiarla por la gran mansión hasta llegar a la salida de esta, freno su paso frente a una especie de motocicleta negra, con detalles cromados en metal y de vista deportiva, Ely tembló un poco ante esta, mientras tanto Alexander se acomodó en la parte delantera de esta._

 _ **-¿Qué esperas? Sube.-**_ _La eriza arqueo una ceja, aun indecisa sobre montarse a tal máquina._

 _ **-¿E-es seguro ir ahí?-**_ _Dijo con inseguridad colocando sus manos en su pecho entrelazadas una con otra, el erizo rio ligeramente ante tal comentario._

 _-_ _ **Oh vamos, confía en mi...-**_ _La miro con sus ojos zafiros, llenos de delicadeza la cual raramente se mostraba en el._ _ **-¿Oh acaso no me tienes confianza?-**_ _Este bajo un poco sus orejas, fingiendo tristeza a lo cual la eriza sonrió agraciada por tal acción._

 _ **-Bien, bien, bien...¿Dónde me subo?.-**_ _Alexander hizo una sonrisa aliada y volvió a elevar sus orejas._

 _La ayudo a acomodarse en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta deportiva._

 _ **-¿Ya estas cómoda?.-**_ _La miro de reojo, esta trago algo de saliva aun insegura, se abrazó y aferro con fuerza a la gran espalda del erizo y asintió_ _ **.-Vale...No te vayas a soltar.**_

 _Ante esto, el erizo tomo del volante y giro ligeramente el manubrio accionando la maquinaria y por ende, encendiéndola._

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Dios...-**_ _Susurro con preocupación la eriza de púas anaranjadas mirando a la pantalla donde la figura de varias erizas se daban a notar._

 _ **-Así es.-**_ _Dijo la eriza de púas azules con cierta tristeza en su mirar_ _ **.-Nuestra Ely debe regresar lo mas rápido posible...es cuestión de horas que el universo colapse...**_

 _ **-Entendemos...-**_ _Respondió la contra-parte masculina de esta, mirando al sus alrededores_ _ **.-Shyz, Tsuki, traigan a Papa Cake y a Ely, debemos apresurarnos.**_

 _ **-Demasiado tarde Son.-**_ _Hablo el gato de pelaje dorado y cabellos castaños, mirando con sus ojos cristalinos por la ventana mientras se hallaba recargado en la pared_ _ **.-Papi Cakes se ha ido a ligar.**_

 _ **-¿Que dices? Pero estaban aquí...-**_ _El gato señalo directo a la ventana en la cual se veía la silueta del erizo albino y la eriza castaña alejarse con gran rapidez en la motocicleta._

 _ **-Oh-oh...-**_ _Murmuro Mark el cual abrazaba por la espalda a Diana._ _ **-Se nos escapó...¿Plan B?.-**_ _Sonrió de manera nerviosa a lo cual todos los presentes le miraron con enojo._

 _ **-No hay plan B.-**_ _El gato hibrido de pelaje pistache se colocó en medio de todos estos, asiendo aparecer su gran y afilada hacha en uno de sus brazos._ _ **-Lo vamos a traer, a las buenas o a las malas.-**_ _Sonrió con cierta maldad dirigiendo su mirada a Shyz, el cual hizo una sonrisa aliada._

 _-_ _ **Hagan lo que sea necesario pero tampoco se pasen...-**_ _Rasco ligeramente su frente Sonatik, a lo cual estos le sonrieron dándole a entender "No prometemos nada"_ _ **-Darks también debe ir con ustedes, sus habilidades de elemento los ayudaran a rastrearlo más fácilmente.**_

 _El lobo de cabellos oscuros y mirada zafiro se encontraba jugando con sus mechones de cabello, fuera de la realidad, noto el repentino silencio y al elevar la mirada se topó con la de los demás desconcertándolo._

 _ **-¿Eh? Ah, sí simón, yo también voy.-**_ _Dijo este con cierta despreocupación sonriendo, todos asintieron._

 _ **-¡Búsquenlo donde sea!-**_ _Exclamo la eriza albina de cabello corto desde la pantalla, moviendo a Sonatika repentinamente._ _ **-Lo necesitamos para que contribuya con la maquinaria, y el diseño de esta. Por otro lado, que Ely no sufra ningún daño de ningún tipo, adelante! Estaremos en contacto.**_

 _Y así, la transmisión termino, Shyz, Darks y Tsuki se prepararon para ir en búsqueda de el escurridizo erizo y su "pareja" no sería fácil, ya que el acostumbraba desaparecerse de un momento a otro...Aunque ellos no eran los únicos en busca del erizo._

 _ **-Malvada bruja...-**_ _Refunfuño la eriza de púas rozadas intensas y ojos zafiros en el gran jardín de esta mansión_ _ **.-¡Tranquilo amor mío, no dejare que esta cualquiera se interponga en nuestro romance! ¡Lo juro!.**_ _-Dijo esta con aires de grandeza alzando su puño al aire, de su cartera cubierta de diamantes saco una capsula, presiono el botón superior de esta y la lanzo unos metros adelante , antes de siquiera tocar el suelo pastoso, un humo la cubrió al momento en que_ __ _tomo forma de un helicóptero rozado con remaches de oro puro, esta subió y lo hizo elevar_ _ **.-No desesperes mi amor, ¡Voy por ti!. ((**_ _ **Dragon Ball z, plis(?)))**_

 _Y así la eriza infantilada salió a la búsqueda de Alexander...Oh como ellos le llamaban, "Papa Cake's" y su novia._

 _ **Mientras tanto a las afueras de la gran propiedad~**_

 _ **-¡Wo-woah!-**_ _Se aferraba con aun más fuerza la eriza castaña a la espalda del erizo, mientras sus cabellos volaban despavoridos por las ráfagas de viento chocando con ella por la velocidad_ _ **.-¿Podrías ir más despacio?.-**_ _Replico, a lo cual el erizo rio._

 _ **-Por favor, no vamos ni a la mitad de su velocidad total.-**_ _Este siguió con su mirada al frente, sin embargo noto como la eriza comenzaba a temblar aferrada a todo lo que podía a él._

 _En ese momento la motocicleta freno en seco, lo que provoco un grito por parte de la eriza._

 _ **-¡AHHH!.-**_ _Abrió uno de sus ojos y noto que aquella motocicleta había parado_ _ **.-¡Oye! ¡Frenar así en una avenida es muy peligroso!, ¿¡qué rayos tienes en la mente?!.-**_ _Exclamo en forma de regaño, el erizo ni siquiera se inmuto y volteo a verle de reojo_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Sube adelante.-**_ _La mirada dorada de la eriza castaña cambio de una de enojo a una de sorpresa._ _ **-Así estarás más segura.-**_ _Los autos tras la motocicleta comenzaron a sonar la bocina desesperados, Ely los miro nerviosa, notando sus expresiones de ira por el tráfico que genero este._

 _ **-Uh...b-bueno...-**_ _Y así la eriza cambio de lugar con el erizo, los dueños de los carros enfurecieron más al notar que a él le importaba poco._

 _ **-¡Oye imbécil!-**_ _Exclamo el de hasta delante de toda la fila, el cual era de especie lobo._ _ **-¡Deja se hacerte el idiota y mueve tu basura metálica!.-**_ _Dijo colérico sacando el puño por la ventanilla, Ely miro a Alexander con temor._

 _ **-Ya hay que irnos...-**_ _Le dijo esta, aun así Alexander no se inmutaba, al contrario, volteo a ver al sujeto del automóvil, con expresión seria y mirada llena de molestia_ _ **-Alexander, ya vámonos.-**_ _insistió la castaña._

 _ **-¡¿Eres sordo acaso?! ¡Ya oíste a tu noviecita! ,¡ Mueve tu trasero, y lárgate!**_

 _Alexander presiono sus puños y su mirar se hizo aún más frio y lleno de odio, dio paso firme directo al auto._ _ **-¡Alexander! ¡No vale la pena esto!**_

 _ **El erizo se detuvo frente al auto, el lobo gruño colérico y sonó nuevamente su bocina.**_

 _ **-¡Te arrollare si no te quitas! Tienes 3 malditos segundos...Uno! -**_ _Alexander seguía sin inmutarse, frente al auto a escasos centímetros._ _ **-Dos!.-**_ _El lobo presiono el acelerador sin aun avanzar, asiendo rugir su motor, Ely miraba paralizada por el terror la escena desde la_ _ **motocicleta.-¡TRES!.-**_ _y así, soltó el freno...La eriza castaña cubrió su rostro con sus suaves manos, no quería ver en que acabaría...pero sorpresa, el auto seguía sin avanzar_ _ **.-¿P-pero que..?**_

 _El erizo, sostenía el frente del auto, las ruedas de este giraban con gran rapidez, dejando marcas en el suelo, sin embargo no había avanzado ni un centímetro...El albino frunció el señor y elevo la parte delantera de este, sin gran esfuerzo, todos miraron atónitos la Azaña_ _ **.**_

 _ **-¡¿C-come es que tú..?!**_

 _ **-Escúchame...basura**_ _.-Por fin, lo labios del erizo comenzaron a moverse_ _ **.-Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana...Replícame lo que quieras...pero si te vuelves a referir de esa manera tan grosera a la dama, no tendré compasión alguna. ¿Quedo claro?-**_ _El lobo quedo paralizado, este asintió ligeramente y con temor, Alexander cerro ambos ojos y soltó el auto, dejándolo caer en seco al suelo a lo cual las llantas resultaron dañadas_ _ **.-Otra cosa...-**_ _El erizo se recogió la manga de su camisa fina y de un golpe sumergió su puño en el capo del auto, sacando de este una pieza la cual estaba empapada de aceite_ _ **.-Deberías ir con un mecánico, tu porquería ya no sirve.-**_ _Lanzo la pieza al parabrisas, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió el brazo, abriéndose paso de vuelta con la castaña, la que al igual que todos los presentes, había quedado sin habla._

 _El erizo subió a la parte trasera, cubriendo con sus brazos los costados de la eriza y tomando del manubrio._

 _ **-¿Lista?.-**_ _Miro tranquilamente a la castaña, la cual asintió aun atónita. Encendió nuevamente la motocicleta, y avanzo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-¿P-Porque hiciste eso? Pudo haber sido peligroso de no ser tu...-**_ _Ely le replico, sosteniéndose del asiento mientras el erizo llevaba el control de la máquina._

 _ **-Pero soy yo.-Dijo este con su tono serio.-**_ _Nadie se atreve a gritarnos de esa forma...solo lo puse en su lugar._

 _ **-Insisto en que no era necesario.-**_ _La motocicleta se frenó en un semáforo ya que marcaba "alto", en eso, esta sintió el suave respirar del erizo a un costado de su cabeza, entre su oído y cuello. "Perdóname" le susurro en voz baja...la suavidad en el habla del erizo la hizo sonrojar mientras sentía como sus brazos la aprisionaban cada vez más, "no volverá a suceder" dijo por ultimo este, arrepentido. La eriza solo acaricio el borde de sus gruesas manos, sujetando el volante.-_ _ **No te preocupes...Ya paso.-**_ _Sonrió con ternura, el semáforo de coloco en verde, Alexander volvió a prestar atención, aun con su mentón recargado en el hombro de esta y avanzo._

 _ **-Bien...linda...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-¡Chingado! ¿Aún no se han ido? -**_ _Replico el apuesto erizo de púas azules viendo a sus tres amigos holgazanear en el pasillo._

 _ **-Tsuki no se decide por que arma llevar...**_ _-Dijo despreocupado el gato de cabellos castaños mientras miraba sus nudillos._

 _ **-Eh...? ¡TSUKI! .-**_ _El gato hibrido volteo ante el llamado de su lider.-¡_ _ **Deja eso y apurence!**_

 _ **-¡Pero quiero llevar algo especial para esta ocasión! .-R**_ _eprocho con el montón de armas de tortura en sus brazos, El lobo rio por lo bajo, el azulejo se llevó una mano a la frente con fuerza ((FacePalm)) y le miro de una manera fulminante_ _ **-Okay Pues!-**_ _Grito inconforme , tomando su hacha._

 _Y así, estos tres se aventuraron a la metrópolis en busca de su compañero que más que esto, una especie de figura Paterna._ _ **.**_

 _Mientras tanto, Sonatik y Diana se encargaban de los planos para la máquina, Mark era el que llevaba los materiales, siguiendo las instrucciones de estos._

 _ **Ya en la setsi metrópolis~**_

 _ **-Bueeeeeno, ya estamos aquí.-**_ _Pronuncio el felino colocando sus manos en su cintura._ _ **-¿Por dónde empezamos?**_

 _-_ _ **Yo diría que torturemos a los testigos hasta que comiencen a hablar...-**_ _Sonrió el hibrido de tono azul verdoso de una forma un tanto aterradora, afilando aquella arma en sus manos._

 _ **-Ehh, chicos...-**_ _Dijo en un tono algo bajo el lobo de mechones oscuros y ojos zafiro._

 _ **-¡No, mejor! ¡Sigamos los pasos que los investigadores del programa de la TV siguen! ¡Así como pistas y usar una gabardina! -**_ _Contribuyo nuevamente el Felino._

 _ **-¡El dominio total del mundo! .**_

 _ **-Chicos...-**_ _Insistió el lobo, sin aun ser escuchado debido a que sus compañeros andaban en las nubes._

 _ **-Neeehh...que flojera...y..¿Si mejor hacemos una trampa de nieve de Yogurt y papel?**_ _((no me pude resistir :,V ighghgh (?)))_ _ **Papi cake's adora el helado de yogurt...**_

 _ **-¿Sabes? No creo que sea el unico al cual le gusta...**_

 _ **-¡CHICOS!.-**_ _ambos voltearon a ver al lobo, el cual al sentir su mirar bajo ligeramente sus orejas.-¿_ _ **Y si...mejor seguimos ese rastro de destrucción?**_ _-Dijo este señalando a un embotellamiento en la calle principal, el hibrido y el felino se miraron y sonrieron._

 _ **-¡Buen trabajo Darks!.-**_ _El felino le alboroto los cabellos ligeramente, a lo cual este rio._

 _ **-Oh, no es la gran cosa..**_ _-Algo apenado se acomodó los cabellos._

 _ **-Bien chicos...En marcha.-**_ _Al son de Tsuki, los tres se posicionaron de forma épica y fueron directo al meollo del asunto._

 _ **-¡U-un erizo mutante tomo de mi auto y lo levanto como si nada en el aire!**_ _-Exclamaba nervioso aquel lobo, explicándoles a los oficiales lo acontecido, Shyz, Darks y Tsuki estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo._

 _ **-Ese fue Alexander...-**_ _El hibrido miro al frente.-Apuesto que se fue en esa dirección...Hay que apresurarnos._

 _Los dos accedieron, el hibrido pistache desenfundo sus alas y hecho vuelo, el felino de cabellos castaños activo sus botas y comenzó a avanzar con grandes saltos, y por último el lobo de pelaje blanco, cabellos oscuros y ojos zafiro formo un camino de hielo, patinando en este...y continuaron su camino._

 _ **En alguna parte de la metrópolis~**_

 _ **-Ya llegamos**_ _...-La eriza castaña miro al frente, observando con sorpresa el gran y moderno edificio que yacía a unos metros de distancia, una vez adentro observo que había mucho personal trabajando en las instalaciones._ _ **-Lindo lugar ¿no? .-**_ _volteo a verle el erizo a lo cual esta respondió._

 _ **-¿Que es todo esto?.**_ _-Sin dejar de prestar atención hasta en el mas mínimo detalle de dicho lugar._

 _ **-Mi empresa... T.A.S.G. Inc...-**_ _La eriza lo miro algo confundida_ _ **.-Tecnologías Avanzadas y Seguridad Generalizada...-**_ _La eriza asintió entendiendo_ _ **.-Aunque originalmente era de mi padre pero ya no importa eso...-**_ _Antes de que la eriza pudiese formular una pregunta, una eriza de piel y púas blancas y ojos grisáceos se detuvo frente a estos frenándoles el paso. La eriza bien vestida y centrada miro a ambos he hizo una ligera reverencia._

 _ **-Buenas tardes tengan ustedes...Señor Alexander, los hombres lo esperan.-**_ _Dijo está señalando con su mirar a unos zoomorfos de traje y con portafolio a varios metros de distancia, el erizo albino suspiro con molestia y asintió._

 _ **-Entiendo.-**_ _Dirigió su mirada a la eriza castaña y suavizo su tono en el habla_ _ **.-Voy a estar un tanto ocupado, puedes entrar a donde quieras, no tardare mucho ¿Vale?.-**_ _La eriza asintió esbozando una sonrisa._

 _ **-Claro, aquí estaré.-**_ _El erizo correspondió a la sonrisa, tomo de sus hombros y le plano un suave beso en la frente, para abrirse paso con la eriza directo a los zoomorfos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Bien...-**_ _Dijo para sí misma_ _ **.-Este lugar es enorme…me pregunto cuántos pisos son...**_ _-Y así la eriza comenzó a vagar por todo el edificio, sin motivo más que explorar el lugar. Duro así algo de tiempo, hasta que finalmente termino en la planta alta de aquel enorme edificio, la gran terraza. Miro directo al horizonte, recordando aquella horrible visión que había recibido al medio día, sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas las cuales amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrirle a sus amigas he incluso al universo entero. Sus pensamientos fueron removidos debido al sonar de unos pasos, aproximándose a ella, según su la energía que emanaba, casi instintivamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba._

 _ **-Oh, aquí estas…-**_ _Sonrió el erizo de púas oscuras mirándola atentamente con sus orbes zafiro.-_ _ **¿Qué te parece el lugar…?-**_ _Pregunto abriéndose paso a la eriza, la cual correspondió a tan linda sonrisa._

 _ **-Es realmente enorme, todavía me es difícil creer que todo esto te pertenece.-**_ _Los orbes dorados de la eriza se postraron de la misma manera en el erizo, al momento de recoger uno que otro cabello de su frente, debido a las ráfagas de aire que llegaban al estar en tan larga altura.-_

 _-_ _ **Pues hazte a la idea…-**_ _Recargo su cuerpo en el fino barandal que rodeaba toda la terraza, mirando al frente de manera calmada y centrada, justo como siempre lucia el mirar del erizo._

 _ **-He…-**_ _Esta hizo lo mismo, a lo lejos se apreciaba gran parte de la metrópolis y la caída del sol consigo, un perfecto ocaso._ _ **-Y los chicos ¿Qué suelen hacer aquí?.**_

 _ **-¿Ellos?...No saben de este lugar.**_

 _ **-¿Ah?-**_ _Volteo a verle la eriza castaña, algo confundida._ _ **-¿Por qué?**_ _ **se supone que son amigos…**_

 _ **-No dudo eso…pero, hay cosas que simplemente deben mantenerse ocultas por el bien de todos.-**_ _Termino de hablar el erizo, volviendo a prestar atención a las lejanías, la eriza quedo algo inconforme con dicha respuesta, sin embargo no protesto ni pregunto más para evitar incomodarlo, ella también centro su atención al frente. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos en ese momento, nuevamente la eriza recordó aquel tema tan importante que debía comentarle a Alexander sabía que debía contarle lo que tanto la inquietaba, aquella maldita visión de destrucción…sus sentidos se comenzaban a inquietar y sus manos se llenaban de frio sudor ante el nerviosismo, tomo suficiente aire, trago saliva pesadamente hasta que al fin las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca…_

 _ **-A-Alexander.-**_ _Su tono de voz era algo tembloroso.-_ _ **Hay algo de lo que…realmente necesito hablar contigo...**_

 _ **-Pues aquí me tienes**_ _.-Hablo con simplifiques el erizo y en un tono sumiso.-_ _ **Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **-Veras…um…-**_ _el erizo se colocó frente a frente con la castaña, nuevamente centrando sus profundos y algo atemorizantes ojos en los de ella, lo cual la hizo titubear y elevar un sonroje un tanto notorio en sus mejillas._ _ **-La cosa es que….no he podido decírtelo por temor a que pienses mal de mí o-oh algo así por el estilo…-**_ _Alexander no despegaba su atención de ella, tratando de descifrar la manera en que hablaba en ese momento._ _ **\- Veras…Alexander…yo vi…**_ _-Antes siquiera de que la oración terminara, sintió como los fuertes brazos del erizo nuevamente la aprisionaban, el suave rose de sus labios con los de ella alboroto su corazón en unos míseros instantes, y el compartir respiración._

 _Ambos fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, aún más fuerte que el anterior, los sentimientos de ambos fluían con gran fuerza._

 _ **-Eres el amor de mi vida…**_ _-Separo ligeramente sus labios de los de la eriza y miro su rostro contemplándolo, Ely no pudo evitar resistirse ante tales palabras y se dejó llevar por el momento, alejándose de el verdadero tema._

 _ **-Tú también lo eres para mí…-**_ _El sonroje se intensifico en el rostro de la castaña y una sincera y bella sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el erizo la atrapo en un suave abrazo elevándola ligeramente del suelo, hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de oscuridad._

 _ **-Ya deberíamos irnos…Se está haciendo noche, y con esa ropa que llevas puesta no quiero que pesques un resfriado…**_ _-Dejo de abrazarla, y la eriza acaricio sus brazos._

 _ **-Tienes razón, tengo algo de frio ahora que lo mencionas…**_ _-En un gesto cortes, Alexander se retiró el saco y lo coloco alrededor de la castaña, para así cubrirla del frio._

 _Así, ambos se retiraron del establecimiento, hasta arribar nuevamente a la mansión, para cuando llegaron la eriza ya estaba dormitando, así que decidió cargarla hasta su habitación. La postro con cuidado en la cama , y la cubrió con las suaves sabanas para brindarle calor, no pudo evitar el sentarse a la orilla de la cama, mirándola dormir tan tranquila y relajada, eso le daba alegría._

 _ **-Alexander.-**_ _La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe, el erizo miro hacia está descubriendo las siluetas de sus compañeros, en especial la presencia de Sonatik, el considerado líder.-_ _ **Hay algo que de lo que debemos hablar.-**_ _El erizo arqueo ligeramente su ceja en señal de confusión, sin embargo accedió a acompañarlos a la sala principal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El amanecer se hizo presente nuevamente, los cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por el gran v ventanal iluminaban el rostro de la eriza castaña, asiéndola despertar de su sueño profundo, este fue aún más espantado por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrir, y la entrada de su erizo tan amado…_

 _ **-Uh…Hola, buenos días…**_ _-Dijo está sonriendo, sin embargo noto la gran indiferencia del erizo de púas oscuras._

 _ **-Aquí está tu ropa, Darks se tomó la molestia de lavarla…-**_ _La coloco en una esquina de la cama, mirándola de una manera distinta a la que ella acostumbraba._ _ **-vístete y baja a la sala principal podrás comer algo ahí...el portal para llevarte a tu mundo ya casi está listo.-**_ _Ante las últimas palabras, la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría._

 _ **-Alexander, y-yo…te juro que iba a decírtelo…de verdad lo lamento…-**_ _Bajo sus orejas sintiéndose culpable, sin embargo este no se inmuto, ni siquiera para sentir lastima o compasión por ella._

 _ **-No lo lamentes, anda…Alístate y baja, se acaba el tiempo.-**_ _Sin más, camino directo a la salida, se notaba molesto, sin embargo lo único que había dentro de él era tristeza y decepción._

 _Ely sentía como su ser entero se desprendía a grandes trozos, le había roto el corazón a la persona más sincera que había conocido en su vida…se sentó en aquella cama, cubrió su rostro con sus finas palmas dejando salir un llanto silencioso. Una vez ya desahogada y conforme a lo que debía hacer, se vistió y fue directo al lugar que le indico el erizo, todos los chicos y Diana se encontraban reunidos ahí, al igual que a través de la pantalla de plasma la imagen de las contrapartes femeninas de estos, trabajando en equipo para crear la maquina dimensional, y salvar a tiempo el universo y espacio tiempo._

 _Trabajaron arduamente, hasta llegar a un resultado lo suficiente satisfactorio para todos, la maquina ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba el llevar a la eriza de vuelta a su mundo._

 _ **-El trabajo ha concluido, ya es hora de que regreses a tu dimensión correspondiente, Ely.-**_ _dijo con orgullo la eriza de púas anaranjadas limpiando sus manos las cuales se hallaban llenas de grasa, los chicos sonrieron tristemente hacia la eriza, y de uno a uno se comenzaron a despedir de ella._

 _ **-Fue bueno tenerte aquí Ely, esperamos poder volver a verte en alguna ocasión próxima…-**_ _Pronuncio cordialmente el lobo de pelajes blancos y cabellos oscuros esbozando una sonrisa._

 _ **-¡Cuídate Eliot femenina!.-**_ _Hablo el gato de pelaje dorado y cabellos castaños, levantando un pulgar a esta._

 _ **-Lamentamos que esta visita sea tan corta, pero ya habrá más tiempo ¿no?.-**_ _Sonrió el felino hibrido de cabellos pistaches, recargándose en su atemorizante hacha._

 _ **-Un gusto en conocerte linda, esperamos que tengas un buen recuerdo de todos nosotros…-**_ _Continuo el erizo Mark, sonriendo amigablemente._

 _-_ _ **Nos has ocasionado unos cuantos problemas…pero aun así, fue agradable tu visita…-**_ _Hablo confiado y tranquilo Sonatik._

 _-_ _ **Gracias a todos….También me agrado conocerlos..-**_ _Ely sonrió sinceramente, Sonatik algo inconforme se cruzó de brazos y exclamo._

 _ **-Ohh, vamos…¡abrazo grupal!-**_ _Aquellas palabras sorprendieron un tanto al los chicos, sin embargo acudieron a darle un gran abrazo entre todos, luego de unos momentos se separaron._

 _-_ _ **Gracias enserio, se los agradezco de todo corazón…-**_ _Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, Ely arqueo una ceja ante tan repentino silencio, todos fijaron su mirada en el erizo que se acercaba a paso lento, al notar esto la eriza enfoco su mirar también en el.-_ _ **Alexander…-**_ _Dijo un tanto triste, bajando su mirada, este solo se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola de una manera un tanto extraña, todos temían a que en un arranque de rabia Alexander fuese a lastimar a la eriza, a lo cual se prepararon para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo lo que sucedió fue muy distinto._

 _ **-Espero que perdones mi comportamiento…-**_ _Saco detrás suyo un bello ramo de flores, ofreciéndoselo a la eriza la cual tomo de este confundida._ _ **-Entiendo los motivos por los cuales no me hablaste sobre esto…enserio, lo siento…A veces simplemente soy un completo imbécil…**_

 _ **-No eres un imbécil…-**_ _Ely lo abrazo con fuerza desconcertándolo un tanto al erizo, el cual correspondió aun sosteniendo de aquel ramo.-_ _ **No hay nada que perdonar…Solo mi partida…sabes que de verdad me encantaría permanecer contigo…-**_ _susurro._

 _ **-No importa….no soy un egoísta, debes volver con tus amigas que tanto te necesitan…Sabes que igual…estaré aquí para cuando me necesites.-**_ _Ambos dieron comienzo a un ligero pero cariñoso beso, todos los espectadores se conmovieron por tal escena, ambos erizos se separaron al sentir tanta atención en ambos, con un gran sonroje._

 _ **-Bueno, ya es hora…-**_ _y así, la eriza se acercó a la maquina la cual ya estaba encendida y lista para cumplir su función, volteo ligeramente para darles el último adiós a todos, con aquel ramo de flores en sus brazos, su silueta desapareció y la maquina se apagó por tan gran esfuerzo que requirió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mansión de l s Soqueter s 12:30 am.**_

 _ **-¡Yahoo! ¡Gane, bitches!-**_ _Exclamo la eriza albina de cabello corto al momento de subirse a la mesa de centro de la sala y lanzar el control del Wii U lejos._

 _ **-Oh vamos, ¡eres una tramposa!-**_ _Reclamo la gata de cabellos castaños lanzándosele encima._

 _ **-Valla fiesta de bienvenida…-**_ _rio Ely, ya en casa, Mary le asintió mientras miraban aquella infantil pelea._ _ **-Bueno…ya es algo tarde, y tengo sueño, iré a mi habitación chicas.**_

 _ **-¿Tan rápido?-**_ _Pregunto la curiosa lobita, sacando su cabeza de la gran pila de chocolates en la que se hallaba enterrada._

 _ **-Si hehe…fue un largo día, y necesito descansar…así que… ¡hasta mañana!-**_ _Se despidió la eriza castaña y fue directo a su recamara con rapidez, cerró la puerta de esta con seguro y abrió sus cajones de ropa donde comenzó a hurgar, hasta encontrar un pequeño dispositivo el cual estaba tintineando una tenue luz, sonrió para sí misma y la conecto a su televisor, presiono el botón de encendido y del otro lado de la pantalla se reflejó al erizo Alexander, también en su habitación correspondiente._ _ **-Wow, realmente funciono, ¿Cómo lo lograste?**_

 _ **-Con la magia del dinero y un poco de cerebro…-**_ _Sonrió también el erizo, feliz de verla siquiera por unos momentos._ _ **-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?**_

 _ **-Bastante bien y loca…ya vez como festejamos las cosas.-**_ _Alexander rio ligeramente ante tales palabras, dándole la total razón a ella._

 _ **-Me alegro por ti…Ya deberías dormir, te ves cansada,¿ puedo llamarte otro día de estos?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto.-**_ _Bostezo la castaña._ _ **-Hablamos luego, esperare ansiosa tu llamada…Hasta luego.**_

 _ **-Adiós…descansa…te amo.**_

 _ **-También te amo…**_

 _ **Fin de la transmisión.**_

 _Okaaay, aquí mi parte tan ansiada de mi pareja favorita Alexy 3 3 por si algunos no tienen idea de quienes son los personajes que aparecen, son propiedad mía y de mis pinshis amigoshas l s Soqueter s, las cuales también escriben en Fanfiction (De hecho, gracias a este sitio las conocí xD)_

 _De paso los invito a que visiten el blog de mi amiga Darky, la cual es la que oficialmente redacta las aventuras entre todas nosotras 3 ._

 _Sin más espero que les haya agradado este largo capitulo, fue mi motor de inspiración para escribir nuevamente luego de mi larga ausencia, para aquellos que aún esperan un próximo capítulo de amor cortes, les pido paciencia, se me acabaron las ideas y manera de cómo organizar la historia x'D_

 _Luego escribiré como les fue a Tsuki, Shyz y Darks en su busqueda la igual que la loca de Shannon x'D_

 _Se despide LadyCake's, Dejen Reviews si es posible ~_ _ **Adeohs :u**_


End file.
